The World Wide Web (“web”) contains news articles provided by different news sources. Search engines assist users in locating desired articles by cataloging articles posted on web sites of the news sources. Typically, in response to a user's request to find articles related a particular current events topic, the search engine returns references to articles that reference the particular current events topic. Usually, the user has to click through to multiple articles and browse/read at least a portion of each one of the multiple articles before identifying an article of a type that the user is interested in reading/locating. As a result, users expend time and effort before identifying articles of particular types.